encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Single Top 100
De Single Top 100 is een Nederlandse hitlijst die gebaseerd is op verkopen van singles en legale downloads. De luistercijfers van muziekstreams worden eveneens meegeteld. Deze lijst ging officieel van start op 1 mei 2004, maar is in wezen een voortborduring op de Mega Top 100 en de Nationale Hitparade. Als zodanig is de lijst sinds jaren de belangrijkste concurrent van de Nederlandse Top 40. Deze hitlijst is vooral bedoeld voor de muziekindustrie en hitparadeliefhebbers en is een van de drie officiële hitlijsten van Nederland. De andere twee zijn de Nederlandse Top 40 en de Mega Top 50; voor deze lijsten wordt echter ook airplay meegerekend. Geschiedenis De Single Top 100 is in wezen in 1969 gestart als Hilversum 3 Top 30. Die top 30 had als voorgangers de Tijd Voor Teenagers Top 10 van 30 november 1963 tot en met 5 februari 1966 en de Parool Top 20 (ook wel PS Popparade) van 30 oktober 1965 tot en met 26 juli 1969. In de loop der tijd heeft de lijst verschillende namen en lengtes gehad: Ten behoeve van 3FM werd in januari 2003 de lijst ingekort tot een Top 50. Echter, een Top 100 bleef wel bestaan onder de naam B2B Top 100, die in mei 2004 werd omgedoopt tot Single Top 100. In 2003 stopte Mega Charts tevens met het drukken van het gedrukte exemplaar. Het privé-initiatief Charts In Print zorgde voor een doorstart in de vorm van een gedrukt velletje van de verkorte lijst. Vanaf mei 2004 werden alleen de (3FM) Mega Top 50-lijsten afgedrukt. De Single Top 100 kon vanaf dat moment alleen op internet geraadpleegd worden. De naam Mega Top 50 wordt ook vanaf mei 2004 gebruikt door de Mega Top 50 die op 3FM wordt uitgezonden. Deze hitlijst is, in tegenstelling tot de Single Top 100, voor een groot deel gebaseerd op airplaygegevens en van verschillende radiozenders en streaming. Beide lijsten zijn voortzettingen van de Mega Top 50 (opgericht in 1993). Uitzending en presentatie Op de radio De eerste uitzending, op vrijdag 23 mei 1969 van 12.00 tot 14.00 uur, werd gepresenteerd door Joost den Draaijer in VPRO-zendtijd op Hilversum 3 (en vanaf december 1970 in NOS-zendtijd). Den Draaijer presenteerde de Hilversum 3 Top 30 tot 2 april 1971, waarna hij vertrok naar Radio Noordzee Internationaal. Felix Meurders werd de nieuwe presentator en doopte het programma om in de Daverende Dertig. Vanaf 27 juni 1974 werd de naam Nationale Hitparade gehanteerd. In de periode 1974-1978 werd de lijst uitgezonden op de vrijdagmiddag tussen 16.00 en 18.00 uur. In 1979 was een korte periode de woensdagavond tussen 19.00 en 19.30 uur het uitzendtijdstip van de hitparade, omdat de vrijdagmiddag aan Veronica was toebedeeld daar deze inmiddels C-omroep was geworden. In het halfuur tussen De Avondspits en het begin van Langs de Lijn konden slechts enkele platen worden gedraaid en dat loste Felix Meurders op door luisteraars briefkaarten in te laten sturen met nummers die correspondeerden met de posities in de lijst die gedraaid moesten worden. Vervolgens trok hij uit de stapel inzendingen een kaart, waarna de plaat werd gedraaid. Vanaf 1 april 1979 wordt de lijst voor het eerst uitgezonden op de zondag tussen 17.00 en 19.00 uur (later 18.00 en 20.00 uur). Het eerste uur werden de nieuwe binnenkomers en stijgers gedraaid en het tweede uur de hele top 15. Na bijna elf jaar presentatie was Meurders' laatste uitzending op zondag 3 januari 1982. Vervolgens werd op de daaropvolgende zondag (10 januari) het stokje overgenomen door Frits Spits. Daarna kwam op woensdag 10 oktober 1984 de radio-uitzending in handen van Tom Blomberg. Hij was de vierde presentator en tevens de laatste voor de NOS: op 27 november 1985 presenteerde hij de laatste aflevering voor die omroep. De TROS nam een week later het stokje over. Deze omroep zond vanaf 3 oktober 1974 t/m voorjaar 1976 de Top 40 uit gepresenteerd door DJ Ferry Maat . Daarna volgde de Europarade. Van 1 juni 1978 t/m 28 november 1985 zond de TROS de TROS Top 50 uit. Vanaf donderdag 5 december 1985 kwam de presentatie van de Nationale Hitparade in handen van de TROS-diskjockeys Erik de Zwart en Ferry Maat. Op tv presenteerde Erik de Zwart de hitlijst tot eind april 1986. In mei 1986 volgde Jeroen Soer Erik de Zwart op die terugkeerde naar Veronica Radio 3. Vanaf 1987 presenteerden Martijn Krabbé, Daniël Dekker en Peter Teekamp de lijst. Ook André van Duin, alias Tom Maat, heeft in juli 1987 eens een uitzending gepresenteerd. Tot september 1993 bleef de lijst bij de TROS op de nu nieuwe vaste uitzenddag zondag. Alleen in de periode vanaf september 1993 tot eind december 1993 werd de lijst, die inmiddels Mega Top 50 was gaan heten, tijdelijk verzorgd door andere omroepen. In eerste instantie was het onderdeel van de programma's van Carola Hamer (VARA) en de Magic Friends (NCRV) op vrijdagmiddag en vanaf januari 1994 nam Gijs Staverman namens Veronica de presentatie van de lijst op zich, ditmaal niet alleen op Radio 3 maar ook op Nederland 2. (NB: Veronica wilde in februari 1993 de lijst al gaan uitzenden op Radio 3, maar was gebonden aan een contract met de Stichting Nederlandse Top 40 waarin stond dat zij de Top 40 moest blijven uitzenden tot en met eind december 1993.) Nadat Veronica op 1 september 1995 commercieel ging, kwam de lijst weer bij de TROS terecht. Daniël Dekker presenteerde de hitparade vanaf 1 september 1995 nog een korte tijd met Thorvald de Geus, daarna met Edwin Diergaarde. Vanaf mei 2004 wordt door de TROS de speciaal voor NPO 3FM gemaakte Mega Top 50 op de zaterdag middag uitgezonden. Op tv Op televisie werd de lijst van 1974 tot 1978 en van 1982 tot 1986 gebruikt door Top Pop. Vanaf september 2000 maakte de Nederlandse variant van het programma Top of the Pops in z'n bestaan gebruik van de Mega Top 100 en later van de bovenste 50 posities van de Single Top 100, totdat dat tv-programma werd gestopt. Ook het RTL5-programma "Music World" gebruikte de hitlijst in 2007. Samenstelling De lijst werd vanaf 4 december 1970 samengesteld door de NOS, vanaf 27 juni 1974 door Buma/Stemra en vanaf eind 1977 door Buro Intomart i.o.v. Buma/Stemra op basis van de 'dagboekmethode' waarbij verkopen per dag worden doorgegeven. In de jaren 80 was de Nationale Hitparade een aparte non-profitactiviteit van Buma/Stemra. Tot 1987 bevatte de Nationale Hitparade de verkochte singles van één week. Vanaf 1987 dienden de verkochte aantallen van twee weken als basis voor deze lijst. Reden: de verschuivingen in de lijst waren te wispelturig voor de platenhandelaren. Vanaf december 1989 gebeurde de samenstelling door Stichting Nationale Top 100, vanaf februari 1993 door Stichting Mega Top 50, vanaf 1997 door Stichting Mega Top 100 op basis van gescande barcodes (waarbij tevens indexcijfers werden geïntroduceerd). Vanaf 1999 kwam de samenstelling in handen van Mega Charts (volle dochter van Stichting Nederlandse Top 40 en Stichting Mega Top 100). Nadat de Stichting Nederlandse Top 40 uit Mega Charts BV stapte, werd Mega Charts overgenomen van de overgebleven aandeelhouder Stichting Mega Top 100 en aangekocht door GfK. De naam werd toen GfK Mega Charts. Sinds eind maart 2008 is de naam veranderd in GfK Dutch Charts. Samenstellingsmethode 7 februari 1993 was de start van de eerste Mega Top 50 en gebaseerd op wekelijkse verkopen. Op 28 december 1996 (vanaf de eerste Mega Top 100) werden verkoopcijfers gebruikt die over twee weken verspreid waren met de nadruk op de tweede (recentste) week. Vanaf 6 mei 2006 werd de Mega Top 100 weer puur gebaseerd op verkopen (met behoud van de terugkeerregel), maar nu inclusief legale downloadverkopen. Er gold bovendien dat de fysieke single ook in de winkels ten minste beschikbaar moest zijn geweest. Op 1 januari 2007 werd deze laatste regel afgeschaft en konden singles binnenkomen op basis van alleen downloads. De verkopen van de volgende downloadplatforms worden meegenomen: iTunes, Radio 538, Tiscali, Free Record Shop, Music Store, Wanadoo, Planet Internet, Chello, MSN, Download.nl, Music Now, Countdownload.nl, Dance Tunes, TMF en MTV. Vanaf 6 juli 2013 worden ook muziekstreams van Spotify, Deezer, Ziggo Muziek en XBox Music meegeteld bij de samenstelling van de Single Top 100. Op 17 februari 2014 werd de lijst enigszins in diskrediet gebracht door het televisieprogramma Rambam van de VARA. Het programma liet zien dat de lijst door veel downloaden te manipuleren bleek. Harry Slinger werkte mee door zijn single Schijn 'n lichtje op mij in de hitparade te laten kopen. Het was in wezen oud nieuws, want al sinds het ontstaan van de lijst gaan al geruchten, dat de lijst beïnvloedbaar is. Het ging dan niet om manupulatief downloaden maar om inkopen van eigen singles/albums door artiesten zelf. Midweek/Trendlijst Vanaf 9 oktober 1981 introduceerde Buma/Stemra de "dagweek". Dit betrof een hitlijst die elke dag werd samengesteld, waardoor er dus elke dag verse standen waren, maar dan cumulatief. Dit was toentertijd uniek in de hele wereld en iedereen vond het geweldig, maar het bleek te duur voor zo'n instantie alleen, want niemand wilde eraan meebetalen, dus werd dit initiatief in 1984 stopgezet. Van de "dagweek" (1981-1984) waren de top 3 en de grootste stijger, de "topsprinter", iedere dag (maandag tot en met vrijdag) te horen in het radioprogramma de Avondspits. De topsprinter was echter niet altijd de grootste stijger, maar het kwam erop neer dat een stijging in de bovenste 50 zwaarder telde dan in de hele lijst. In 1997 keerde het genoemde initiatief weer terug en werden tegelijkertijd barcodes (voor het registreren van verkopen) geïntroduceerd. Thans verschijnt er ten behoeve van handel en industrie van maandag tot en met donderdag een Trendlijst (cumulatief) en op vrijdag de weeklijst (voor "de week die de dag erna eindigt"). GfK Dutch Charts krijgt na het weekend de cijfers van de downloads aangeleverd, die bijgehouden zijn tot en met de zaterdag. De Trendlijst op woensdag bevat, naast de cumulatieve fysieke verkopen, een derde deel van de downloads. Op donderdag wordt weer een derde deel meegeteld. En op vrijdag, wanneer de weeklijsten worden samengesteld, het laatste deel. Deze lijst bevat dan ook de cumulatieve fysieke verkopen van vrijdag tot en met donderdag en alle downloadverkopen van zondag tot en met zaterdag. Aangezien er tegenwoordig fysiek (dus niet-digitaal) nog maar relatief weinig verkopen plaatsvinden, hebben de downloads grote invloed op de lijst. In april 2010 bestond de Single Top 100 voor 92% uit downloads. Exemplaren Van deze hitlijst verschenen ook gedrukte lijsten; om zo veel mogelijk een aaneengesloten periode te bestrijken, wordt een aantal belangrijke bronnen genoemd: * 23 mei 1969 t/m 16 oktober 1970: geen gedrukt exemplaar * in Poptelescoop (23 oktober 1970 t/m 14 april 1973) * als gedrukt exemplaar: "Hilversum 3 Top 30" (21 april 1973-juni 1974) Particuliere uitgave van drukkerij Arno van Orsouw in Amsterdam. * op het eenzijdig bedrukte exemplaar de Nationale Hitparade. Vanaf oktober 1974 was de kop: "Avro's Toppop presenteert de Nationale Hitparade" (29 juni 1974-november 1974?) * als tweezijdig bedrukt exemplaar: "Nationale Hitparade" (5 september 1974-26 september 1975) * in de Nationale Hitparadekrant (3 oktober 1975 t/m 31 december 1976) * in Hitkrant (= opvolger van Nationale Hitparadekrant) (8 januari 1977-september 1978) * als gedrukt exemplaar voor detaillisten (op A3-formaat, september 1978-oktober 1981) * als gedrukt exemplaar voor detaillisten (oktober 1981-oktober 1985) * als (langwerpig) gedrukt exemplaar (oktober 1985-december 1986) * als exemplaar voor detaillisten (op A5-formaat: januari 1987 (?)-30 januari 1988, op A4-formaat: 7 februari 1988-23 december 1989) * als gedrukt exemplaar: "Top-100 Hitlijst" (27 februari 1988-13 september 1988) * in de (betaalde) uitgave "Top-100 Magazine" (20 september 1988-19 november 1988) * als gedrukt exemplaar: "Nationale Top 100" (16 december 1989-1 april 1992) * in de Nationale Top 100 Krant (8 april 1992-1 juli 1992) * in Muziek & Beeld Info (juli 1992-februari 1993) * als gedrukt exemplaar: "Top 50" (6 februari 1993-27 februari 1993) * als gedrukt exemplaar: "Mega Top 50" (6 maart 1993-21 december 1996) * als gedrukt exemplaar: "Mega Top 100" (4 januari 1997-3 juli 1999) * in Charts: "Mega Top 100" (10 juli 1999-28 december 2002) * in Charts (detaillistenexemplaar): "Mega Top 50" (11 januari 2003-26 april 2003) * via het privé-initiatief "Charts In Print": "Mega Top 50" (3 mei 2003-1 mei 2004) Boeken * Mega Charts - Jubileum Editie, Ed Hoogeveen, Kosmos-Z&K Uitgevers, 2004. ISBN 90 215 4020 7 * Mega Top 50 presenteert 50 jaar hitparade, Bart Arens, Edgar Kruize en Ed Adams, Uitgeverij Unieboek/Het Spectrum bv, Houten/Antwerpen, 2013. ISBN 978 90 00 33100 0 Cd-rom * Mega Hitparade, 1946-2006 , Softmachine, 2006. ISBN 90-76725-15-2. Trivia * In de allereerste Hilversum 3 Top 30 stond Desmond Dekker & The Aces op nummer 1 met Israelites. * Onder de Single Top 100 staan de Bubbling Under Singles, een lijst met de posities 101 tot en met 200 die bedoeld is voor de handel en industrie. * "Blue Monday" van New Order heeft niet genoteerd gestaan in de Nationale Hitparade omdat deze lijst destijds geen 12-inch-singles meetelde voor de samenstelling. * Vanaf 1978 worden de jaarlijsten van Buma/Stemra en GfK Dutch Charts uitsluitend op basis van de verkoopcijfers samengesteld. Vanaf 2013 tellen ook muziekstreams van downloadplatforms mee voor het jaaroverzicht. Nummer 1 in de Top 100-jaarlijsten Nummer 1 in de Top 100 van de Hilversum 3 Top 30/Daverende Dertig en Nationale Hitparade (op basis van behaald aantal punten) * 1969: Jane Birkin & Serge Gainsbourg - Je t'aime... moi non plus * 1970: Golden Earring - Back home * 1971: Les Poppys - Non, non, rien n'a changé * 1972: Middle of the Road - Sacramento (A wonderful town) * 1973: Sharif Dean - Do you love me * 1974: George McCrae - Rock your baby * 1975: George Baker Selection - Paloma Blanca * 1976: ABBA - Dancing queen * 1977: Long Tall Ernie and the Shakers - Do you remember Bestverkochte singles per jaar: * 1978: Boney M - Rivers of Babylon / Brown girl in the ring * 1979: Art Garfunkel - Bright eyes * 1980: Barbra Streisand - Woman in love * 1981: Anita Meyer - Why tell me why * 1982: Nicole - Ein bißchen Frieden / Een beetje vrede * 1983: The Shorts - Comment ça va * 1984: Danny de Munk - Ik voel me zo verdomd alleen * 1985: USA For Africa - We are the world * 1986: Europe - The final countdown * 1987: Piet Veerman - Sailin' home * 1988: Womack & Womack - Teardrops * 1989: Kaoma - Lambada * 1990: Sinéad O'Connor - Nothing compares 2 U * 1991: Bryan Adams - (Everything I do) I do it for you * 1992: Guns N' Roses - Knockin' on heaven's door * 1993: René Klijn - Mr. Blue * 1994: Marco Borsato - Dromen zijn bedrog * 1995: Guus Meeuwis & Vagant - Het is een nacht... (Levensecht) * 1996: Fugees - Killing me softly * 1997: Elton John - Something about the way you look tonight / Candle in the wind '97 * 1998: Céline Dion - My heart will go on * 1999: Lou Bega - Mambo no. 5 (A little bit of...) * 2000: Jody Bernal - Qui si, Que no * 2001: Starmaker - Damn (I think I love you) * 2002: Las Ketchup - The ketchup song (Aserejé) * 2003: Jamai - Step right up * 2004: O-Zone - Dragostea din teï * 2005: Artiesten Voor Azië - Als je iets kan doen * 2006: Marco Borsato - Rood * 2007: André Hazes & Gerard Joling - Blijf bij mij (Dit zijn voor mij de allermooiste uren) * 2008: Amy MacDonald - This is the life * 2009: Lisa - Hallelujah * 2010: Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP - We no speak Americano * 2011: Adele - Rolling in the deep * 2012: Michel Teló - Ai se eu te pego! * 2013: Avicii - Wake me up * 2014: John Legend - All of me * 2015: OMI - Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn remix) * 2016: Drake feat. Kyla & Wizkid - One dance Externe link * Website Dutchcharts (voorheen MegaCharts) - met hitlijsten van Tijd Voor Teenagers Top 10 en Parool Top 20, gevolgd door de Hilversum 3 Top 30 t/m Single Top 100 * http://www.megatop50.nl - met hitlijsten van Hilversum 3 Top 30 t/m Mega Top 50 Categorie:Hitlijst Categorie:Muziekprogramma op radio